geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
Prisoners of War (Night Witches)
"Prisoners of War" is the tenth episode of the first season of Night Witches: Toils and Trouble. Summary Zambrów Eighteen months later, the 588th is stationed in Poland, in wet, cold Zambrów. Half of its prewar population of 7000 was Jewish. They were massacred, and there is a lot of trouble and trauma in the half-empty town. The field assigned to the 588th is so muddy that German POWs have to be set to laying timber on it. The screams coming from the birch forest beyond the perimeter suggest it is haunted; armies could be approaching through it. On the plus side, Americans send supplies. A dome of wheat from the adjoining field and beeswax has been erected. Rumors circulate about the luxurious goods Captain Barsukova has received and the locked map case. Changes Tatania, now a Senior Lieutenant, is in charge of squadron 2NftE: This means that: She has responsibility over them, but she still flew with her section. So she would give missions to the other sections and she would debrief those other sections as well. (Source: TrooperSJP). Her former section was promoted from 2C to 2A. Section 2B is up to shenanigans. Tatania has become less hard-nosed, less rough as she grew more comfortable with her job: she is still straitlaced, but more relaxed. The baseless claims about a relationship between her and the deputy politruk are beneath her dignity. Irina has not changed much. She was surprised by the camaraderie. Between her friends, including young Andrei Kasanov — who writes and to whom she has written back — and her family, she has people to care about. It took Anastasia two months to recover. After she came back with a scar and a nerve twitch on the side of her mouth, she grew closer to Irina, who keeps pushing her around but is also the one who cares for her the most. Lena has gone through the stages of grief; she was violent in the anger phase; Irina is the one who taught her how to punch. Now, as the whispers have died down, she is in the Don't fuck with me phase; she avoids conversations to avoid landing someone else in hospital. She has grown closer to Nik, who knows ... Anosova has been moved from section to section before returning to 2A and finding sisters: she was shunned as a traitor; only Veronika would fly with her, but she was pulled away. In spite of all, she has stayed because she loves her country. She is just ignored now, even by her parents, and is not sure which is worse. Mail call This particular morning, after debriefing and breakfast, with POWs laying down logs on the airfield in the background, Sr. Lt. Sheremeteva flappy knocks on the canvas of section 2A's tent for mail call. The politruk has her read, then deliver, all the letters that come in and go out. There is a stack of letters — always folded in envelope-less triangles — for Irina. Her family hide their worries; they send news that give Irina a sense of normalcy. Andrei writes about military life; he misses Irina. Lena and Alexi exchange news about their honeymoon that never was, it's their way of giving each other something nice. Lena also learns through her husband that the war is hard on her brother. Gaps in Alexi's letters replace news of the bullying he keeps enduring. Lena's parents like Alexi, they check on Lena. Her mom sends needlework she made; Lena only highlights the good things. Anastasia no longer reads her mail. Anosova, like Tatania, doesn't get letters; but today there is one for Anosova. Svetana's look, as she hands it, is hard to read. The parents of Matilda Gregorjeva —Anosova's former pilot, executed for treason—, on the anniversary of their daughter's death, ask for Anosova's help to show she was not a traitor. Anosova doesn't read to the end; she tears up the letter and throws it away. Against all appearances, she insists she's fine. Tatania's orders Tatania's new responsibilities include taking orders for the day from the Major: Lena will do reconnaissance for the night's auxiliary air field; the ladies will enjoy bringing back supplies — fresh food kept for them in the town —; Tatania herself will do a perimeter walk to oversee the POWs. Lena will fly with Ivanova, who has a red mark from a punch Lena gave her: it's that or collecting fruit. They better learn to fly together now than in a mission. Ivanova taunts Lena: Just don't be slow; they fight; Ivanova breaks Lena's noseTotal tally for Lena: 1 mark and 1 harm. Sarah returned from the break with red makeup under the nose.. Tatania has to yell to bring back order. After Ivanova walks out, first, like she won, Tatania asks Irina to see that Lena has a fair shot at Ivanova. Anastasia offers Lena a handkerchief. Anosova and Anastasia will go for the food; Tatania will take Irina on the POW walk. Beauty in the eyes of the beholder Anosova and Anastasia are miserable, walking quietly in the mud. Anastasia is careful to show her good side only. Anastasia asks how Anosova deals with people talking about her: people say Anastasia will never get married; Anosova finds that absurd: The only thing you can do is try not to hate them, because you carry that around and that makes you unlovable. Anastasia's parents tell her it's her fault; but Anastasia — who's not 18 yet — just wanted to be like her sister, have an adventure, be herself, have friends. Anosova kneels down, takes her hand: That's the most beautiful thing I've heard. You're incredibly beautiful. Don't ever stop dancing ... Forget the shit people are saying, that's dumb. They hug; Anosova lets Anastasia cry and looks around: they are still close enough that the other airwomen can see them. They stay there more than ten minutes. When Anastasia feels better they resume their trip; they share crazy stories; they hum and dance their way to Zambrów. Groceries & Gratitude It is a small town. The two crates for them are guarded by seven or eight Red Army privates who hail them. When they confirm they are indeed from the 588th, the privates lead them to a house. Anosova is nervousPumkinberry herself was scared. NftE: I was, too., she squeezes Anastasia's hand on the way. When they come in, the men inside stand up and line up. These young men are with the 111th Army Regiment — 2nd squad of the 4th platoon —; the Night Wiches saved them earlier; they brought them inside to thank them and give them tokens of their gratitude: a locket, a small flask of vodka, knickknacks that are important to them, such as a doll and a picture of one of the soldiers. Anosova cries. The men cry too; they didn't want the villagers to see them. When they fight, and see them fly, they know their angels in the sky are there for them. The men will carry the crates, adding food earmarked for them. Anosova and Anastasia hum a tune. A Fruitful POW Walk Back in the camp, Tatania and Irina have started their perimeter walk. The young POWs, underfed, underdressed for the cold in remnants of uniforms, are doing hard labor. As the two women approach, they hear: Nachthexen. Irina notices a German with bleached blond hair; in his early twenties, he is older than the others. She sees a brief look of recognition in his cruel, green eyes as Anastasia and Anosova leave: he knows one of them — Anosova. He puts his head back down, doesn't look at the women again. Irina notices that he doesn't have the same bearing as his comrades, and that his uniform is too small. But he was caught with the others. Irina watches as Tatania tells him to approach and he says in German that he doesn't speak Russian. Tatania doesn't fall for his ruse. She also sees that his hands are too unworked; that his German is not that of a farmer conscripted and sent to the Eastern front as punishment; and that he has a classic military haircut: he definitely is an officer. Neither the bored guards nor the POWs get involved when Tatania threatens to send him to the politruk. He looks around nervously: Tatania has won, he will spill the beans ... enough to survive, and in Russian. He is not used to answering questions, but the situation leaves him no choice. His name is Klaus ... Müller. As an officer he traveled and gathered information that's no longer relevant. Irina grabs him; Tatania hears her ask: How do you know her? He only admits that he was acquainted. Irina rips his uniform, uncovering his SS tattoo: Secret Police. She is taller than him, his toes are dangling. Tatania sends the guards away so the three of them get some privacy. Müller is nervous, there is terror in his eyes as he adds that he had a conversation with Anosova when she was a guest of mine. They only asked her and her pilot standard questions. Irina tightens her grip and gets more: The pilot was a sympathizer, she told us useful things. ''They had to rough them up before freeing them to avert suspicion. He glances at Tatania, hoping she is the good cop. Irina keeps asking questions. She is choking him when she asks: ''You said 'they', who was the other? Irina lets him loose a little bit after he admits he never met her, doesn't know what she looks like, and only knows her by the codename Nightingale. Messages were dropped by planes, handed by truck drivers ... Tatania calls the guards' sergeant back, and hands over the German Secret Police officer. She goes to the politruk, leaving Irina with instructions to let none of this reach Anosova. Captain Barsukova will enjoy Müller's company very much. Waiting for mama and papa Meanwhile, Lena is in Little Clipper with Ivanova; Mel is here with her mechanics. Clipper takes off in the bright blue, cold air. In daylight, the scars of war are visible, the bombed-out abandoned villages, the dead animals ... The carnage is terrible during the day. They turn back after Lena finds a good spot for the auxiliary airfield. She sees a child alone, standing in the middle of a village, looking at them. Lena instructs Ivanova to go back for her, and land. The child keeps standing and looking as Lena hops out, runs over to her and squats down. She is eight or nine, has brown hair; her little rumpled dress is not warm enough. The look in her eyes tells of complete trauma and sadness. She is just standing there. Lena reaches out a hand, says she can take her somewhere safe because she can't stay here. She talks of the tent made of wheat and beeswax; she will be a little warmer and get food there. The child speaks: I'm waiting for my mama and my papa. They told me to hide in the cellar and wait. I've been waiting for days. Lena knows how to handle this situation. The girl takes the coat Lena offers, hangs on to her doll. They have to go back. Lena will leave a note for her parents. Ivanova is not happy to see the child hoisted onto the plane. Lena can't give a location on the note, she only writes: She is safe. The girl rushes up to the rock where Lena put the note, and leaves the doll there: They'll know it's me. Lena tells the girl it's very smart; she introduces herself, Clipper and an asshole. The girl's name is Maria; she's never been on a plane before. Lena explains how great it is. Reports Back at the base, it's getting darker. Lena has some explaining to do for Tatania. She sees Müller dragged off to the politruk's office; she hears a chorus of male voices singing patriotic songs with two women. The men are carrying crates. Irina and Tatania hear and see this all, too. Tatania surveys the scene: There is so little that can go wrong. As Maria becomes the center of attention, with Lena's coat too big for her, Lena keeps a hand on her back. Irina gives the child food that she eats ravenously. Irina is not excited to become a fruit gatherer for Tatania but having ten guys with her like Anosova has right now is her dream. Irina tosses food. Anosova explains that the men of the 111th admire them. To Irina, that's a change ... a suspect one. The men are amazed to be in the presence of these airwomen. Irina remembers that mission; they kept the losses low that night. Irina looks at Anasova longer than she should, winks to Ana''Her nickname for Anastasia.. Tatania talks to the child; Lena shows on the map where she found here: she couldn't leave her. Tatania understands: ''Its' okay. Maria senses that Lena is upset, wraps her hand around Lena's leg. Tatania reports to the major: there is a small child in the camp, and she completed the orders for the day. The major congratulates her for the good job with the SS dog. It's time for Tatania to lay down under her blanket. Bombing Gdansk Hours later, the Senior Lieutenant assembles her section to prepare the night's mission on Gdansk. There will be enemy fire. Irina and Lena will fly on Clipper; Ivanova and Tatania on Lucky 13; Anastasia and Anosova on Deaths's Kiss. Lead navigator and lead pilot are Lena and Irina. Tatania and Anosova are the wing-women. Lena checks in on Maria: she is in the med tent, being taken care of for dehydration. Lena can't promise she will find Maria's parents; she is going after the people who bombed them, and she will come back: this she can promise. Maria is becoming part of the Popova family group. Off they fly. It's dark. Lena rolls a record-setting 15 on wayfindingAnd Sarah thanks a lot of people.: she is focused because she wants to come back; she promised she'd come back; she's super meticulous about everything: the clouds, the rain ... The searchlights come on. There is no antiaircraft tonight. Instead, JU 87 planes swoop in. Lena fails her roll, Mission Pool points change this into a partial success. Lucky 13 gets out of the way. Clipper is in the spotlight, with a plane diving in. Anosova wants to help; Anastasia positions Death's Kiss to protect Clipper. They still need to bomb the port to hamper German efforts. Irina's roll is a success. In addition to the marks and harm the PC's take, Ivanova also takes one harm: she will die soonAnd Tatania already has an euloggy ready: You weren't the one I hated most. This is not the first NPC being killed at Tatania's side.. For now, they all feel good about this and fly back. They did a good job, and all advance. Debriefing doesn't take place in the usual tent; they are led to the mess instead. Some of the men have cooked a feast of borscht. Everyone is happy; the debriefing can wait; they should eat. Maria sits by Lena. As usual, this is dinner at "normal" breakfast time. Notes Category:Night Witches